Somewhere I Belong
by AlexandreaLily107
Summary: The Generation of Miracles have finished High School, and now Akashi wants to break their oath, but with Kuroko's light Kagami, having gone to America on a basketball scholarship to play NBA, and Kuroko's grandmother being gravely ill. Will he accept or decline the offer to play basketball again? With his former teammates. Please Read and Review!
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. However, I do own the OC's.**

*~ **Somewhere I Belong** ~*

 **Chapter One**

 **(The Meeting)**

 _Summary: The Generation of Miracles have finished High School, and now Akashi wants to break their oath, but with Kuroko's light Kagami, having gone to America on a basketball scholarship to play NBA, and Kuroko's grandmother being gravely ill. Will he accept or decline the offer to play basketball again? With his former teammates. Please Read and Review!_

* * *

Akashi sighed as he calculated his next move. Picking up another piece of delicately painted wood. Akashi let out a small smile as he gently placed the piece down. The resonance of wood against wood beckoned to him, and he knew he'd won. Akashi enjoyed playing shogi immensely, but it wasn't without heart break. At a young age his Mother had taught him how to play the strategic game, and he'd never been able to beat her. He continued to play shogi in her honour, and used it as a coping mechanism to get away from his self-preserved Father.

Akashi ran his fingers through his hair in annoyance. Since the entrance exams had come to an end. He couldn't help, but think about his former teammates. During that afternoon he'd spent majority of his time looking at different Universities. Until he came across the newly established Atsuno University, which was based in Sendai. Akashi thought it was perfect; it was a modern day University. Which offered a variety of degrees and courses, and had a low entrance score. So, even the most imprudent could join.

When Akashi told his Father of his plans to attend Atsuno University. His Father had exclaimed that he wanted his son to go to a more prestigious school. Then one that had been only newly established, and not as well acclaimed. Akashi was left fuming as his Father once again stated his disappointment in him, and brought up his loss at the Winer Cup against Seirin. During his first year of High School. Akashi explained that the loss was well deserved, but his Father didn't want his son to be a loser. However, what his Father didn't know is that losing to Seirin taught him that he couldn't just rely on himself. He needed his teammates too.

His Father also didn't know of the problematical decision. That he'd had since the ending of High School was now coming to an end. With the final plans coming into effect. The Generation of Miracles would band together, and be the best in Japan.

What was needed to be done was done.

All members of the Generation of Miracles had kept their promise, but now it was high time they reunited once again.

* * *

Kuroko sat on the edge of his bed running his hands through his teal hair. He had another restless night reading pamphlets about different Universities and courses. He had graduated High School two weeks ago, and he was now without his light Kagami. Who had decided to move back to America after receiving a scholarship to play NBA basketball.

Now, he had to make a decision over his own future. Which was becoming a problem.

He had always seen himself just playing basketball, but that couldn't be achieved. Not on a professional level with his physical ability and physique.

At least he had gotten a decent entrance score. He could go to University and be a teacher that had always been his alternative job, but he still held basketball in high regard. Basketball was his dream, it was what he lived for.

Nigou's ears pricked up suddenly as Kuroko's phone vibrated loudly on his bedside table. Kuroko picked up the phone, and unlocked the screen. His eyes widen in surprise as he read over the message, and his fingers fumbled over the key pad in a hurry to reply.

Kuroko quickly changed into a pair of black tracksuit paints, a white printed t-shirt and a jacket before putting on a pair of white training shoes. As he walked down the stairs he spotted his parents and Grandmother. At the dining table, eating breakfast with cups of green tea and coffee.

"Good morning, we made you some oyakodon."

"Sorry, but I've been summoned." Kuroko said, as he tied up his laces.

"By who?" his Mother asked.

Kuroko answered as he grabbed a piece of toast, "Akashi-kun it's important, and he hates not being obeyed." he said as he coated the toast in marmalade.

"Is that the Teiko boy?" his Father asked with a look of curiosity.

Kuroko nodded, "You know how I feel about him." his father said.

"I know, but I really must get going." he said, with a sense of urgency.

"Be back before lunch okay, we still have to visit those Universities." his Father called out to him.

* * *

Kuroko arrived at the Gengdeu Chida café looking rather pale and covered in sweat. Walking past the window Kuroko's stomach churned. As he saw his former teammates sitting idly in the booth looking at the café menu.

* * *

"Is Kurokocchi coming?" Kise asked with impending excitement.

"Kise I think that answers your question." Midorima said, as he pointed towards the teal haired boy who had just walked into the café.

"Tetsu –" Aomie paused looking rather flabbergasted, "You look awful." he replied.

It was true, Kuroko did look awful. He had dark bags under his eyes and his bed hair was more appalling then ever.

Kise couldn't help, but smile, "Kurokocchi you came!" Kise exclaimed, as he pulled him into a tight hug.

"Kise–kun please, let go of me." Kuroko pleaded, gasping for air under Kise's tight grip.

Kise erupted into tears, "I'm sorry Kurokocchi!" Kise wailed, suddenly realising that he could of killed Kuroko.

"Ryōta calm down!" Askahi yelled, his patience already wearing thin with the overexcited teen.

Kise wiped his tears on his sleeve, "Yes, Akashicchi." he muttered.

Kuroko waved it off, and sat down with the others.

* * *

"Hmm –" Akashi paused to look at his former teammates, "Daiki, Ryōta, Shintaro, Atsushi, and Testuya it's good to see you all again." Akashi said, with a slight smile.

"Why are we here Aka-chin?" Murasakibara asked, while munching loudly on some pre-brought snacks.

Midorima continued to watch the nineteen year old stuff his face with candy, "Seriously, Murasakibara your appetite really hasn't subsided at all, and neither has yours Aomine." Midorima stated annoyingly, as they hadn't even ordered off the menu yet.

"I haven't had breakfast yet Mido-chin." Murasakibara replied sadly, as he rummaged through his overwhelming stash.

Midorima gritted his teeth, "You're eating sweets for breakfast! The reason we are here is to order breakfast. Now, hand over the bag!" Midorima exclaimed, as he grimaced over his former teammate's unhealthy desire for candy.

The tension between the pair grew grew drastically as Murasakibara glared at Midorima, "If you take my sweets I'll crush you Mido-chin." Murasakibara replied angrily, as he instinctively guarded the paper bag with his overwhelmingly large stature.

Midorima clutched tightly onto his newest Oha Asa lucky item. Which happened to be a pair of baby blue coloured knitting needles.

Kise, Aomine and Kuroko gulped as the two looked ready to kill each other, but Akashi made no indication of trying to stop them from clawing at each other's throats. Much to the surprise of the other three.

"Excuse me, but if you are going to keep arguing. I am going to have to ask you to leave." the waitress said calmly.

Kise pouted slightly, "Aw, sorry about that Miss they didn't mean it." he said.

"Wait, your Kise Ryōta aren't you?" she asked in alarm.

"Yes."

"Oh my, can I please have your autograph?" she asked beginning to feel rather faint from just meeting every girls idol, Kise Ryōta, at her work place. Now, what where the chances of that?

"I think we should order don't you?" Akashi said, "order whatever you want, I'll pick up the bill."

"Akashi, can I order twenty cheeseburgers?" Aomine asked greedily.

The sound of contact could be heard.

"What, the hell was that for?" Aomine yelled, rubbing his head where Akashi had punched him.

"Daiki, be reasonable." Akashi said, as he glared at the dark blue haired teen.

"Oh, alright can I get ten then?" he asked pleadingly.

"Do you want him to punch you again Aomine-kun?" Kuroko muttered.

"Do you all want me to starve?" Aomine questioned.

"I'll get you a large meal with two cheeseburgers." Akashi said.

"Hmm - I guess that'll have to suffice." Aomine said.

Midorima sighed in annoyance, because he wasn't eating a proper breakfast. If his Father heard about this he'd probably have a heart attack.

"Sorry, about that Miss." Murasakibara said instinctively, as he was worried that they'd be kicked out of the restaurant before he would get to eat.

"Oh, don't worry about it." she said, as she focused her attention on Kise.

"Kise-chin I guess when your practically famous with hundreds of screaming fangirls. It has its advantages huh?" Muraskibara asked.

"Yeah, here's your autograph Miss." Kise said with a wide smile, "Oh, and my number if you need it." Kise quickly added with a wink.

The waitress cheeks turned a deep shade of red, "Oh, thank you! I'll go get your food." she said.

* * *

Akashi coughed, and could instantly feel the eyes of his former teammates on him. "As Atsusi pointed out you are all probably wondering, why I asked you here? So, I'll try to get to the point." he said calmly, "I made you all swear an oath that during our High School years that we would play on different teams, but now High School has ended. So, I'm breaking that oath."

"What?" They all exclaimed in shock.

"By going our separate ways we became stronger, and developed our potential, and through defeat thanks to Tetsuya we begun to appreciate basketball again."

"What are you getting at Akashi?" Aomine asked, clenching his fists in annoyance.

"I think it's time that we play basketball as a team again." he said calmly.

Akashi could see the shock in their faces especially Testuya's, but before they had time to comprehend his words he spoke again. "Before we discuss this however, I want to know what you want to do at University?" he asked.

"Akashicchi I wanna be a pilot could you imagine? I could become Captain Kise Ryōta." Kise said beaming at the thought.

"Aka-chin I want to be a chef so, I think I'll do some kind of hospitality course." Muraskibara said, as he continued to munch on some sweets.

"Akashi-kun I want to do a degree in teaching. I would like to teach kindergarten preferably." Kuroko said, as he sipped on his vanilla milkshake.

"I want to be a cop so, being a part of the law enforcement sounds good to me." Aomine said.

"Aomimecchi then you really could kick Haizaki's ass this time." Kise said with a small laugh.

"I guess so, but I don't really think I could arrest people just because I don't like them, and they act like dicks." Aomine said.

"What about you Shintaro?" Akashi asked.

"I want to do a degree in medicine, and then possibly a double degree in health science."

"Go figures." Murasakibara stated mockingly.

"Well, it's settled we'll all be joining Atsuno University in Sendai, Japan." Akashi said, suddenly feeling a sense of relief. He knew that his plan was falling into place, but something still didn't feel quite right. As he could sense the doubt through the use of his emperor eye.

"Aka-chin can you do hospitality courses at this University?" Murasakibura asked.

"Yes, every degree and course is catered for at Atsuno, and they have committees too." Akashi said, Murasakiura nodded, happy with the response, and then continued to eat.

"Ah, would you excuse me?" Kuroko asked quietly, while the others continued to talk loudly around him.

Akashi nodded, having only just managed to hear him over all the racket.

Kuroko got out of his seat, and instantly heaved a sigh of relief. As he managed to make it to the secluded bathroom in peace.

* * *

"Daiki go and make sure Tetsuya's okay. He seems to be a little on edge."

"Right, but Muraskaibara you better not touch those extra cheeseburgers. The waitress gave me, because I'm starving."

* * *

"Jeez, Tetsu what have you gotten yourself into." Aomine muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry… Aomine-kun… I can't do this… Not again." Kuroko mumbled so quietly, that Aomine could barely understand him through his cries.

"Tetsu you can't give up on us now." Aomine said, as he approached him.

"Just… Just get Akashi in here now!" Kuroko exclaimed, as his grip tightened against the ceramic basin.

"Tetsu…" Aomine muttered to himself. He felt useless, and hated seeing his friend look so down.

Aomine came out of the bathroom fuming, "Akashi, Tetsu needs you now!" he said, with a great amount of urgency in his voice.

Akashi got up quickly, "Daiki stay here with the others I'll handle this." he said.

"Aominecchi what happened? Is Kurokocchi gonna be okay?" Kise asked worryingly.

"He'll be okay, it's just -" Aomine paused with a sigh, "I feel as though histories's repeating itself." he stated solemnly as he sat down.

"Tetsuya what's wrong?" Akashi asked, as he came face to face with the shaken, pale faced boy.

"Akashi-kun I'm sorry, but I can't join you and the others..." he said through sobs.

"Tetsuya I know you've been vomiting. You haven't had a panic attack like his since Teiko."

"Actually I have." he said bluntly.

Akashi was shocked, "You've been doing this since Teiko?" he asked.

"Yes." Kuroko stated, "Although, nobody knows but you, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Tetsuya wouldn't you parents of noticed your lack of eating?" Akashi questioned.

"They did to begin with, but now they've grown accustomed to it, and give me smaller portions which I can actually stomach."

"Right, and what about the vomiting?"

"They don't know about that." Kuroko said.

"I see, because by them giving you smaller portions it made you stop vomiting right?"

"Yes."

"Then what made you start today?" he asked.

"It's the pressure, Akashi-kun. I don't want to have to go through what happened at Teiko again."

"I can assure you Tetsuya It won't. We have all changed since our Teiko days."Akashi said reassuringly, "but there's something else that's bothering you though isn't there?" Akashi questioned.

Kuroko sighed, he hated Akashi's emperor eye, "It's my Grandmother she's… She's very ill… And I don't want to leave her."

"I see, but Tetsuya my orders are absolute." Akashi said. He wasn't just about to let his phantom sixth man slip away like this.

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko said, practically pleading with him.

"Alright, Tetsuya, here's the deal I'll let you sleep on it, and I'll call you in the morning." he said, knowing that if he was to get Tetsuya to join him, he'd have to give him some leeway to make him feel at ease.

"Thank you Akashi-kun." Kuroko said, as he wiped his tears on his sleeve. Much to the annoyance of Akashi who handed him a handkerchief.

"Now, let's go join the others." Akashi said, as Kuroko finished tidying himself up.

* * *

 **Two years later! And I have finally decided to upload this story. It's been a rather long and tedious project, as I've been battling other persistent plot bunnies! Haha :)**

 **Also, please REVIEW! It's nice to know what you guys thought of the story—good or bad.**

 **If you find any grammatical errors please let me know. I have improved, but I'm still cautious of slight errors.**

 **And if you any ideas or suggestions for this story, it is most welcome. So, please PM me or leave a review! I don't mind in the slightest.**

 **TBC…**

 **A.L107**


	2. Decision Time

**Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. However, I do own the OC's.**

*~ **Somewhere I Belong** ~*

 **Chapter Two**

 **(Decision Time)**

* * *

The thick grey clouds that had hung heavy in the morning begun to fade by the time lunch rolled around, which allowed for the afternoon sun to break through.

This was seemingly perfect conditions for outdoor basketball or its more referred name of street ball. The game was illicit in the sense that it was rough and brutalised by players who didn't want to follow the rules.

Akashi thought it would be paramount to test their skills. It had been years since they'd played together, and he needed to see if they still had wanted to play as a team. By separating them they each improved their individual skills, and mentalities, but to bring them back together would be the biggest challenge.

"We'll do two teams of three." Akashi said as they stepped onto the gravel court with a Molten basketball in hand.

"Hmm -" Akashi paused as he tried to think of the best combination. "Okay, Testuya, Ryōta and Shintaro you'll be on one team." he said, "Which leaves myself, Daiki and Atsushi on the other." he replied with a smirk.

"Akashi-kun why did you put me against Aomine-kun? If you want to test a light and shadow wouldn't you put us together?" Kuroko asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"No" Akashi replied blatantly, "I've done it so I can test you individually, because if I put the two of you together you wouldn't try as hard." Akashi said, "It would be the same if I put Daiki and Ryōta together or, myself and Shintaro because we have a strong partnership. So by being a part from each other it makes for a better competition."

The boys got into their positions with Midorima and Mursakibura in the middle, throwing the ball up the two boys battled it out. Murasakibura won the ball easy due to his large stature, and Midorima gritted his teeth in annoyance as he had wanted to beat the purple haired beast at his own game to impress Akashi accordingly.

Akashi smiled, there was determination written all over their faces.

He knew each of the boys had a point to prove to themselves and each other, and that included himself, because he was going to put that teal, blue haired shadow back in his proper place.

"Akashi-kun do you reckon I can beat you again?"

The others gulped as they heard the remark, looking rather surprised by Kuroko's brashness.

"Not in the slightest Tetsuya, because unlike you I have what I want now."

"But you should be asking yourself for how long."

"You'll just have to wait and see Tetsuya."

Kuroko smiled, he remembered seeing the infamous Seijūrō Akashi at his lowest and it had been bittersweet, a moment which held a mixture of sadness and relief.

With the ball in hand Murasakibara threw the ball to Aomine, but Kise intercepted it.

"What are you going to do Kise huh?" Aomie asked.

"Dammit!" Kise exclaimed as he looked around for an option Midorima was being tagged by Akashi and Kuroko by Murasakibara.

"Don't get angry Kise." Aomine said with a vicious smile.

"Kise-kun he's stirring you up." Kuroko yelled from across the court.

Kise tried to pull off a fake by pretending to shoot, but Aomine was too quick and tapped it to Murasakibara who scored easily.

They went back to the centre as Akashi throw the ball up Murasakibara got it again and dribbled past Midorima who groaned in annoyance as the purple haired giant was getting on his nerves.

Kuroko to the surprise of Muraskibara tapped the ball away from the purple giant.

"I'll crush you Kuro-chin." he remarked.

"Kuroko pass it!" Kise yelled from the other side of the court as he broke away from Aomine.

Kuroko only had the ball for a split second, but he could already sense his former teammates anger as they played together. There was a long and dark pas between them all. So, to bring them back to how they had been at Teiko would be a lot of work and he knew that Akashi was probably getting more infuriated at this fact by the second.

He felt Akashi's breath on his neck and it sent shivers down his spine, "You're too slow Tetsuya." Akashi said with a grin as he took the ball from the teal, blue haired boy and took the shot.

The game hadn't ended how Akashi had expected and he actually thanked the rain for suspending their match. Their efforts had been cringe worthy and Akashi was fuming, it was obvious that they all had the determination to play and they wanted to impress him, but he had expected too much from them. It was silly of him to think that they could play a standard basketball game straight away.

The skills that they had once possessed had vanished, and for them to be able to play to their full potential he would have to take it back a notch and rethink his game strategy. They couldn't be like how they were in their Teiko days, not without some simple team building exercises. As their time apart had made them learn that they didn't need to rely on each other anymore.

* * *

By the time Kuroko arrived home the sun had almost set and the street lights flickered, as he unlocked the front door he found his Father cooking dinner in the kitchen the intricate smells immediately filled his nostrils and his stomach grumbled in anticipation. As he took off his damp shoes near the front door his father poked his head out around the corner having been alerted by Nigou's barks.

"Tetsuya you're late." his Father said, as he continued to chopping a variety of vegetables.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko replied as he opened a can of dog food to give to Nigou who was wagging his tail in anticipation.

"You're saturated you know I could have picked you up, and now we've missed the University open days your Mother was looking forward to that." he said.

Kuroko could tell that he wasn't angry, but he could sense a hint of annoyance, "I'm sorry, I just needed some time to think." he replied, it had been a long day and the situation with Akashi had made him feel frustrated and conflicted.

"Next time at least call me or your Mother so we know you're okay." he said

Kuroko could see that the annoyance had turned into worry as his Mother and Father had always been rather overprotective of him given his past ordeals and because he was their only son.

"Alright, I'll message you next time." Kuroko replied with a small smile.

As Kuroko walked up the stairs to his bedroom he was welcomed by the sweet smell of his Mother's perfume, this definitely wasn't the way he'd left it this morning. His washing was folded neatly and placed on the edge of his bed, and his bed was made the blue cover held no creases, and the pillows were nice and plump against the black bed frame.

Kuroko flopped himself onto his bed and looked at the picture of Kagami and the Generation of Miracles they all seemed so happy, and it brought a smile to his face.

He already knew what Kagami would say to him if he told him he'd agreed to go to Atsuno and he knew for certain that he wouldn't want his ear anywhere near the phone, but Kagami wasn't here. He had left him and had figured out his own path, so, maybe just maybe it was better for him to go to Atsuno. He would have his old friends and it would be a fresh slate, Kagami had been there for him in his time of need, but he wasn't here now, this life changing decision was his and his alone.

* * *

They ate dinner in silence their forks and chopsticks clanged and scraped against plates as Kuroko played with his food.

"Are you not hungry?" his Father asked.

"No, not particularly I had a big lunch." Kuroko said.

It was a blatant lie, but he didn't want to tell his parents that he was having difficulty again. Overall he had eaten about half his plate, but his stomach was in protest for him not to continue if he wanted to keep his it all down.

"Okay, just try and eat a little bit." his Father said.

Kuroko played around with his food some more, his Father had made chicken stir-fry made on a bed of jasmine rice and sauce. He couldn't stomach it, his parents' eyes were on him, and he knew that if he wasn't going to eat anymore he would need to find a distraction.

"You don't have to worry about University applications anymore." Kuroko said as he chewed on a piece of chicken.

"Why's that?" his Mother asked intrudingly.

"Akashi-kun wants me to go to Atsuno with him and the others." Kuroko said.

"I've never heard of it." his Father replied bluntly.

"It's in Sendai."

"You don't seem very enthusiastic about it." his Mother stated.

"As much as I want to be with my friends I don't want to leave Grandma." Kuroko muttered sadly as he begun to play with his food again.

"I see, maybe you should talk with her." his Mother replied giving him a small smile

His Father nodded in agreeance, "What's this University like?" he asked.

"It's new, they are a University that specialise in a number of areas and they offer certificates, traineeships and degrees."

"That sounds lovely." his Mother cheerfully replied.

"I'm guessing Akashi-kun chose it because he knew that it would cater for all of our needs." Kuroko said.

"Most likely." his Father said.

"He wants me to join him and the others at University so that we can play basketball again." Kuroko said.

"It's really your decision."

* * *

After Kuroko had helped his Mother with the dishes he went upstairs to his Grandmothers room. As he opened the door he found comfort by the fact that her lamp was still on and that the radio continued to play classical music.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko walked in and sat at the edge of her bed her doona had a floral pattern and her room smelt of inscent sticks and the walls held photos of numerous family moments.

"What book are you reading now?" Kuroko asked.

"Sense and Sensibility." she said as she showed him the cover.

"A classic that is very sensible." Kuroko said.

His Grandma gave a hearty chuckle, "that was rather funny Testuya."

Kuroko smiled, "What time is it?" his Grandma asked.

"It's 7:38." Kuroko said.

"Can you please pass me the white and blue bottle." she said as she covered her mouth to cough.

Kuroko looked at her worryingly as her cough persisted, "How many do you need?" he asked as he walked across the room.

"Two from the blue bottle and one from the white." she said.

Kuroko got up and grabbed the tablets and the glass of water from her bedside table.

"Do you need more water?" he asked as he handed her the tablets.

"No, it should be fine." she replied as she ushered him to sit back down.

As she finished talking her tablets she looked at Kuroko, "Tetsuya are you okay?" she asked.

"Umm… I actually had something to ask you." he muttered.

"Then ask a way." she replied cheerfully.

"Do you remember Akashi-kun?" he asked.

"Yes, how could I forget." she said.

"Well, he wants me to attend Atsuno University with the rest of the Generation of Miracles." Kuroko said.

"Well, what's stopping you?" she asked,

Kuroko glanced up at his Grandmother in surprise that she hadn't been as shell-shocked by the statement as his parents had been.

Kuroko fidgeted, "I… I don't want to leave you…" he muttered.

"It's okay Tetsuya you don't need to worry about me." she said with a smile.

"But…"

"No, buts the one thing I want is for you to be happy and if you are happy with your friends then go. I don't want you to stick around just for me." she said.

"Okay." he muttered.

"The decision is up to you just don't let anyone hold you back."

"Everyone keeps saying that." Kuroko sighed.

"Then besides me what's stopping you?" she said.

"Grandma…" Kuroko remarked.

"It's true, now what is it?" she asked.

"Akashi-kun… I'm afraid if I go to Atsuno it will become just like how it was during our days at Teiko." he said.

"Maybe it will, but you can't be sure."

Kuroko let out a sigh.

"If it works out then you'll be happy, you'll have your friends back and you'll be back playing the sport you've loved since you were a child, but if it doesn't then your parents and I will be here to support you."

"Thank you." Kuroko said with a smile as he gave her a hug.

"No matter what your decision is Tetsuya we'll be proud of you." she said.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! I hope you're all having a good holiday season! :)**

 **I wanted to thank you for your patience as I have never been the quickest at updates… My bad… However, chapter three is already underway. So, I'm hoping it'll be up sooner rather than later.**

 **Please Review! It's nice to know what you guys thought of the story—good or bad.**

 **If you have any ideas, suggestions or just want to talk for whatever reasons please PM me I don't mind.**

 **TBC…**

 **A.L107**


End file.
